


Highway Running Through Your Head

by theleaveswant



Category: Canadian Actor RPF (C6D)
Genre: Biting, Crack, Dreams, Fangirls, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh has devised a creative way to send Callum messages, and everybody (or at least one or two of their fans) benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway Running Through Your Head

"Callum!" Hugh barked as soon as the call connected. "Did you get my present?"

Callum rolled his eyes. "Good morning to you too. And yeah, I got it." He snorted a laugh and rubbed at the spot on his thigh where he swore he could still feel a bruise, even though no marks were visible on the surface.

"And?"

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome."

"Still getting the hang of this dream projection thing, are you?"

Callum heard Hugh's chair squeak as he sat up, his eyes audibly narrowed. "Exsqueeze me?"

"I mean, why not deliver the message yourself instead of passing it through fans?"

The chair groaned again as Hugh relaxed. "Oh, right. Been re-reading my Callahan's, is all. You know the law--'Thus do we refute entropy'."

"Shared joy, eh? That's nice of you. I just wondered why you weren't there in person. You know I miss you already."

"Yeah?" Callum felt Hugh's slow grin warm him from across the continent. "Lemme see what I can arrange later this week. Should I bring an audience?"

Callum thought about it, drumming fingertips on his knee. "That, I leave up to you."

**Author's Note:**

> How to explain this? I guess the short version (still as long as the drabble itself, almost) is to say that I had a dream a couple of nights ago where I was back at the Headstones reunion show of 5 February 2011 with the rest of the HeadCon gang and Hugh Dillon bit the inside of my left thigh _really hard_ (some other stuff happened too, floor hockey and such, but right now biting's the pertinent detail). Yesterday I told the other C6D Big Bang brainstorming chat participants about the dream, and then in today's Slings  & Arrows re-watch chat one of those participants (I'll let her out herself if she wants to) said that last night _she_ dreamed she bit Callum's thigh and told him it was from Hugh. Makes sense? No? Tough noogies.


End file.
